l'histoire de ma vie
by aleex16
Summary: Ma vie a commencé il y a maintenant 22 ans , jamais je n'aurais penser être heureuse un jour , pourtant une personne m'a redonner le gout de vivre ,mais il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je meure une fois de plus à petit feu ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : année 1987**_

Bonjour ,

Je m'appelais Isabella Marie Swan , je me suis appelée Isabella Marie Black mais maintenant je suis Bella Marie Cullen .

Je suis née le vendredi 13 septembre 1987 . Est-ce le destin qui a voulu me faire naitre ce jour la ? Serais-je née sous une bonne étoile ? Vous allez vite comprendre.

Mes parents se nommais Charlie et Renée Swan ,tous 2 étaient âgés de 21 ans lors de ma naissance . Mon père était shérif , ma mère vendeuse dans le magasin de sport de la ville « chez Newton ». Ne rêvez pas , il n'y a aucun rapport avec le physicien . Nous habitions dans la petite ville de Forks dans l'état de Washington aux Etats-Unis. Ils avaient pour amis Mr et Mme Cullen , qui étaient mes parrain et marraine . Mes parents m'avaient pas de famille , ils étaient seuls . Mr Cullen ou Carlisle était chirurgien cardiaque dans le petit hôpital de Forks , Mme Cullen ou Esmée était décoratrice d'intérieur pour un grand magasine de temps à autre . Sinon , elle élevait sa fille Alice d'un an l'ainée de Bella .

Ce jour là , le 24 décembre 1987 , ma nourrice , Mme Webber me gardait avec sa fille Angéla car mes parents étaient partis faire les courses au supermarché à Port Angeles pour noël . Il y a eu un flash à la télévision :

_Prise en otage a Port Angeles , d'après nos informations les braqueurs aurais pris en otage 6 personnes dont le shérif de la petite ville de Forks , il y aurait déjà eu 2 coups de feu , un enfant de 10 ans est sorti indemne , il serait en état de choc et affirme qu'une personne est à terre et ne bouge plus , il y aurait-il déjà un mort ? Nous vous donnerons d'autre informations plus tard dans la journée dès que nous en serions plus ._

Pendant ce temps là Mme Webber s'inquiétait , elle prévînt Mr et Mme Cullen

_-Carlisle , j'ai tellement peur ! Bella la douce Bella que va-t-elle devenir si ses parents meurent …_

_-Mme Werber , ne vous inquiétait pas tout va bien se passer soyez sans crainte ._

Malheureusement , Carlisle , une fois n'est pas coutume , avait tort .

On annonça pendant un flash info à la télévision que les forces de l'ordre avaient fait appelle aux snipers de l'armée . L'assaut a était donné , ils arrêtèrent les 4 bandits , malgré cela des coups de feu on été entendu .

_Les preneurs d'otages ont été arrêté , les secours sont arrivés sur place , sur les 6 otages 5 sont décédés , une femme est entre la vie et la mort , elle a reçu 2 balles , une dans la jambe droite , l'autre a transpercé le poumon gauche .On nous a appris que la femme en vie serait Mme Swan , la femme du shérif de la ville de Forks ._

Mme Webber qui était au téléphone avec Carlisle , pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps .

_-Mme Webber ne bougez surtout pas , j'arrive avec ma femme , le temps de laisser Alice chez les voisins ._

Esmée était bouleversée , sa meilleure amie était dans un état critique et le mari de cette dernière était décédé , elle pensait que la vie était injuste et le destin s'acharnait sur les gens les plus braves et honnêtes

Esmée se disait que c'était de sa faute , elle aurait dû inviter ces amis ce soir ainsi tout cela ne se serait pas passé , Bella aurait encore son père et une mère qui ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort .

Esmée déposa Alice chez ces voisins Mr et Mme Hale qui avais des jumeaux , Rosalie et Jasper âgés de 2 ans .

Arrivez chez Mme Webber , Esmée fondit en larme dans les bras de celle-ci .Carlisle était épouvanté et se demandait comment ils allaient faire pour Bella , étant lui-même médecin , il put dire que Renée avait presque aucune chance de survivre .

Trente minutes après leur arrivé , ils reçurent un coup de fil :

_- Mr Cullen ?_

_- Oui _

_- Je suis le capitaine Wolf , je suis dans le regrets de vous annoncer que Mr Charlie Swan est décédé ce soir lors du braquage du supermarché a Port Angeles . Sa femme a été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital de Seattle . Vous étiez les personnes a prévenir en cas d'urgence , savez-vous quel âge a leur fille ?_

_- Humm , oui elle a un peu plus de 3 mois _

_- Merci , pourriez vous passer a l'hôpital pour remplir les documents et nous amener Isabella ? Nous la confirons aux service sociaux en attendant d'en savoir plus sur l'état de Mme Swan._

_- Très bien , nous serons la demain matin a la première heure ._

Carlisle s'effondra sur le canapé dans le salon , sa femme était a côté de lui et l'avait enlacé .Carlisle se tourna vers sa femme pour lui faire un résumé de sa conversation avec le capitaine .

Esmée connaissait bien une solution qui pourrais évité a Bella de partir en famille d'accueil mais ne savait cependant pas comment le dire à son mari .Mais elle se lança.

_- Carlisle , tu va surement me trouvé étrange mais je ne veux pas que Bella parte avec les assistantes sociales_

_- Moi non plus ma chérie mais on a aucun moyen mise a part de trouvé une famille pour Bella avant demain matin_

Esmée se mit a sourire a Carlisle , celui-ci se demanda se qui pouvait se passé dans la tête de sa femme pour quelle lui fasse un aussi grand sourire vu les circonstances . Après réflexion il demanda enfin à sa femme se qu'elle avait :

_-Mais voyons ! C'est pourtant si simple , je veux que Bella rentre avec nous , son père est déjà mort , sa mère est dans un état critique , je ne veux pas qu'elle perde la seule famille qui lui reste c'est-à-dire nous !_

_- Je ne sais pas si …_

_-CARLISLE CULLEN ! Que tu le veuilles ou non Bella rentrera avec nous _

Bip bip bip ..

Le téléphone se remis a sonner

_-Allo _

_- …_

_-Oui c'est bien moi_

_-…_

_-C'est pas possible , pas déjà , elle n'a que 3 mois _

_-…_

_- Oui très bien a demain _

L'état de choc , c'est l'état dans lequel se trouve le docteur Cullen en se moment .Il était assis sur le canapé , les yeux dans le vide , ne bougeant plus , respirant a peine .

Esmée lui parlait mais il ne répondait pas , on le secouait ,il ne bougeait pas .Esmée avait peur , peur de se qui s'était passé , peur d'avoir perdu sa meilleur amie , elle ne savait pas encore a quelle point elle avait raison .

Elle a fini par giflé son mari pour qu'il sorte de sa léthargie .

_-Carlisle , s'il te plait , dit moi se qui se passe je vais devenir folle ._

Carlisle sortit la tête du brouillard qui l'enveloppait

_-je ..je suis désolé ma chérie , je ..le docteur qui s'occupait de Renée vient d'appeler , elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque , ils n'ont pas pus la sauver …_

Esmée se retrouva dans les bras de Mme Webber , toutes les deux en pleure , ne pouvant s'arrêter , Mme Webber venait de perdre ses voisins et amis , et les Cullen leur seul amis .

Ils ont hérité , sans le savoir , de la Petite Bella .

La nuit passa affreusement vite , nous étions déjà le 25 décembre au petit matin .La famille Cullen était en route pour l'hôpital de Seattle , la petite Alice a l'arrière de la Mercedes ainsi que Bella .

Arrivé aux aurores à l'hôpital , direction l'accueil :

_- Bonjour madame , je suis Mr Cullen , nous sommes la pour Mme Swan , qui est décédée cette nuit_ _suite à ces blessures par balles ._

_-Toutes mes condoléances , je vais faire appeler le médecin qui s'est occupé d'elle ._

_- Docteur Mc Carty est demandé à l'accueil _

_-Vous pouvez vous asseoir dans la salle d'attente , le docteur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver_

Le temps était interminable , les secondes semblaient être des minutes , et les minutes des heures . 5 minutes après le docteur arriva et demanda à la famille Cullen de bien vouloir les suivre dans son bureau .

_-Mr et Mme Cullen , je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot , Isabella , la fille de Mr et Mme Swan va être placé dans une famille d'accueil . Ces parents étant tous 2 sans famille nous n'avons aucune autre solution ._

Esmée avait bien la solution , celle qui lui semblait le plus juste , ils en étaient capable , oui ils pouvaient élevé un 2eme enfant , enfin non un troisième car Esmée était enceinte de 5 semaines , mais n'avait pas annoncé la nouvelle a son mari , elle voulait le faire aujourd'hui en compagnie de ses amis .

_-Docteur , nous voulons garder la petite avec nous , mon mari et moi en avons parler _..oui enfin j'ai décider mais cela il n'était pas sensé le savoir _nous allons adopter Isabella _

_-Vous êtes sur ? _

Le médecin se savait pas quoi dire , la solution était vraiment la plus simple , et Isabella souffrirait moins par la suite

_-Je vous avoues que si les assistantes sociales sont d'accord , je trouve que c'est une excellente idée . Allons les voir .Ensuite vous devrez voir se que vous allez faire pour les corps de vos amis ._

Carlisle et Esmée étaient soulagés , la visite avec l'assistante sociale s'était très bien passée , il n'y avait donc aucun problème pour que Bella vienne vivre avec les Cullen. Alice était heureuse car elle allait avoir une nouvelle petite sœur _. _

Il avait été décidé que les corps de Renée et Charlie seraient enterrés dans le cimetière de Forks .

Les jours suivant furent durs , très durs . Esmée avait aménagé une chambre pour Bella dans leur immense villa , Carlisle était fou de joie il allait être de nouveau papa, il était plus qu'enchanté que sa femme soit de nouveau enceinte .

Mes parents ont été enterré le 29 décembre 1987

Mes premier mois dans ce monde furent dur même si je ne m'en rappelle pas . Tout cela m'a été raconté .

C'est ainsi que ma triste vie a commencé , par la mort de mes géniteurs le jour de noël , ne vous étonné pas si je n'aime pas les fêtes ou les surprises ça se comprend lorsque l'on connait mon histoire , malheureusement ma vie est loin d'être aussi rose . J'ai enchainé dépression sur dépression , mais sa je vais vous le raconter plus tard .En attendant voici l'histoire de ma vie .


	2. Chapitre 2

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer ....

lulupattinson : merci de me lire

Marjoriie : alala la fameuse claque a Edward depuis le temps que je l'attends , je crois que je vais pas m'en privé !

babeth : désolée si t'as pleuré mais cela risque de ne pas aller en s'arrangeant pour les prochains chapitres !

Si vous voyez des fautes d'ortho n'hésiter surtout pas à m'en faire part !

j'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine mais rien n'est sur en attendant bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mes 5 premières années **

J'ai fais mes premiers pas a 10 mois et mon premier mot a 12 mois « maman » , c'est ironique n'est-ce pas ?

Esmée a accouché le 25 aout d'un petit garçon , il l'on appelé Edward , je trouve cela un peu vieillot mais bon .Alice est heureuse , elle a un nouveau petit frère , elle court partout , elle saute partout , bref que du bonheur dans cette maison .

Sauf pour moi .

Je suis petite , mince , les cheveux bruns avec de jolies boucles , je ne ressens pas le manque affectif de mes parents car Esmée et Carlisle les ont remplacé .Pourtant je ne suis pas heureuse . Je ne joue jamais avec Alice ou ces parents , je reste seule sur ma chaise ou dans mon lit .Mon quotidien c'est manger et dodo .

J'ai soufflé ma première bougie le 13 septembre 1988 entouré de Carlisle , Esmée , Alice , le jeune Edward , nos voisins Mr et Mme Hale et leur 2 enfants Rosalie et Jasper et la famille Webber .

Comment vous faire ressentir mes émotions , ennui peu être , non , tristesse ? Non plus , je n'aime juste pas être le centre de l'attention malgré mes 1 ans , j'ai soufflé ma bougie , mangé quelques bouché de gâteau et je suis reparti en marchant vers le canapé où je me suis assise et où j'ai attendu .

Alice et Rosalie s'amusaient en déguisant Jasper en Fée . Esmée, Mme Hall et Mme Webber pomponnaient Edward âgé de 19 jours , tandis que les homme parlaient sport.

J'étais seule et je me sentais bien , en paix avec moi-même et le monde .

Décembre est vite arrivé , Carlisle et Esmée s'inquiétaient pour moi , je ne parlais pas, je répondais juste quand ils me parlaient . Alice avait demandé au père noël du maquillage et des tenues de princesse . On m'avait demandé se que je voulais , rien , je ne voulait rien .J'aimais regarder les livres de médecine avec Carlisle , pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas .

La veille de noël , le 24 Décembre au soir , nous avons allumés 2 cierges au pied du sapin , pour rendre hommage a mes parents mais sa je ne l'avais pas compris j'étais bien trop jeune . Tous les cadeaux avaient été mis à coté de la cheminée . Celle-ci était décorée avec des chaussettes pour mettre des chocolats ainsi que des guirlandes or et rouge .

Alice avait voulu pour ce premier noël tous ensemble qu'on se déguise , alors voila comment je me suis retrouvée en lutin avec un petit bonnet vert , un grelot et une robe verte et blanche . Edward avait un serre tête avec les oreilles et les bois des reines ainsi qu'une combinaison marron , il était heureux , il nous faisait de grand sourire . Alice s'était décrété mère noël . Elle portait une sublime robe rouge ainsi que des ballerines rouge et un bonnet rouge avec un pompon blanc , Edward s'amusait a tirer sur le pompon se qui faisait beaucoup rire Carlisle.

Esmée nous mitraillait de photos . Ses enfants avaient une étincelle de joie dans les yeux .Moi je me sentais différente d'eux , j'avais les yeux marrons alors que les leurs étaient vert émeraude . Mes yeux étaient vide . Je suis allée me coucher avant le dessert en prétendant être fatiguée , pourtant je n'avais pas sommeil . Alice s'est couchée 1h après moi , je faisais semblant de dormir , d'ailleurs j'ai passé la nuit a pleurer en silence , les larmes coulaient toutes seules .Je me suis levée en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller dans la chambre d'Edward . J'aimais le regarder dormir et lui tenir la main , il avait quelque chose d'apaisant . J'ai tiré la chaise et me suis assise dessus , j'ai fini par m'endormir quelques heures plus tard .

Je fus réveillé par Carlisle qui me portait pour aller me mettre dans mon lit , pourtant je me suis mise à crier

_-Nonn , EDWARDD ,EDWARD _je pleurais , je voulais voir Edward

-_Ma puce qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

Va voix n'était plus qu'un murmure

_- Dormir Edward _

_-Edward est dans le salon avec Esmée , viens allons le voir tu veux bien ?_

_-Oui_

En effet Edward était bien dans le salon avec Esmée , il dormait dans ces bras . J'avais mal , très mal .Les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec Alice sur les genoux de Carlisle en train de boire un biberon de chocolat chaud . Je me sentait exclu bien que se ne soit absolument pas le cas , je partis m'asseoir sur le fauteuil avec mon biberon également et je retenais une fois de plus mes larmes .

Est venu l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux . Alice avait eu énormément de vêtements de princesse et des vêtements de tous les jours ainsi que des poupées .Edward avait lui aussi eu des cadeaux , étant trop petit , Alice s'est jeté dessus pour les ouvrir , des vêtements , des jouets , des peluches il avait vraiment été gâté . Et vint mon tour d'ouvrir les cadeaux , Carlisle et Esmée m'avait offert un magnifique cheval à bascule , la famille d'Angela des livres et enfin le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais avoir , de la part de Mr et Mme Hale , une photo ou j'avais Edward dans les bras , ils avaient bien compris qu'il était cher a mon cœur .

J'avais maintenant 16 mois , je marchais et parlais ,enfin je répondais lorsque l'on me demandais quelque chose sinon j'était plutôt solitaire .

Les mois passaient , Edward venait d'avoir 1 ans et avait eu pour son premier anniversaire un mini piano , Alice venait d'en avoir 3 , elle rentrait en petite section de maternelle à la rentrée , c'était une vrai pile électrique , inépuisable ! Elle allait rencontrer d'autre enfants de son âge et elle aimait ça . Ces parents étaient très fiers d'elle .

Moi, et bien j'allais avoir 2 ans et j'étais solitaire et renfermée sur moi-même .La nuit je me levais toujours pour aller dans la chambre d'Edward et tous les matins , on me retrouvait endormi sur la chaise près d'Edward . Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient demandé si je voulais dormir dans la chambre d'Edward , je leur ai fais le plus grand sourire que je pouvais et ils avaient compris . Le lendemain j'avais un lit dans la chambre d'Edward et toutes les nuits ,Edward venait dormir avec moi , c'est dans ces moment là que j'était pleinement heureuse .

La rentré d'Alice se passa parfaitement bien , elle s'était intégrer si facilement , qu'elle restait toute la journée la bas !

Les mois défilaient et se ressemblaient et nous voila vite arrivé a la rentré de septembre , je rentrais en maternelle , une vrai horreur pour moi .

Le premier jour fut une catastrophe , Esmée avait pensé qu'en emmenant Edward avec nous sa m'aiderait , mais bien au contraire j'ai jamais voulu lâcher Esmée . Après une heure de pleures intensifs , nous sommes finalement rentrés .

Esmée et Carlisle m'ont expliqué que je devais aller a la maternelle pour découvrir de nouvelles choses , me faire des copines , et jouer .

J'ai finalement fini par me laisser convaincre d'y retourner le lendemain , c'est ce que je fis. J'y allais mais je restais dans mon coin avec les livres pour enfants .Les maitresses venaient me chercher pour les activités mais je refusaient toujours . Elles en avaient parlé à mes parents adoptifs , mais rien n'y faisait je restais en retrait.

Les journée passaient , je rentrais tous les jours à 12h30 , je déjeunais avec Edward et Esmée , à 14h je faisais la sieste avec Edward et ainsi de suite…

Je n'arrivais pas à me passer de mon frère de cœur .Il était si indispensable à ma vie , que vivre sans lui ne me paraissait pas possible …

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**2 ans plus tard **_

Je venais d'avoir 5 ans . Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient emmené dans le salon de la maison , ils voulaient me parler , ils estimaient que j'étais assez grande pour savoir se qui c'était passé lorsque j'avais 3 mois.

Ainsi j'appris où étaient mes vrai parents , ils m'avaient demandé si j'étais d'accord pour qu'ils m'adoptent légalement . J'ai dis oui , car pour moi cela signifiait être la sœur d'Edward …Quelques mois plus tard je faisais officiellement partis de la famille Cullen mais j'avais gardé mon nom de famille ; Swan …j'étais toujours dépendante d'Edward ..Pourtant lui avait trouvé des copains en maternelle et me délaissait peu à peu …


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos reviews ça fais super plaisir !!!

Je suis désolée si je suis longue a poster

Tous les personnages appartiennent a ...

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Le début de la fin **_

_**Année 1998 , Alice a 12 ans , Bella va en avoir 11 et Edward va en avoir 10**_

_-NOOOONNNNN , Non , stp …Ne part pas , ne me laisse pas , ne me laisse pas seule , jamais je n'y arriverais …. _Je sombrais

**Flash back :**

-_Bella , Alice , vous pouvez descendre s'il vous plait ._

Je descendais tranquillement les marches , Alice était déjà arrivé en bas et assise sur le fauteuil , Esmée et Carlisle sur un des canapés et Edward sur l'autre .Je pris place à coté d'Edward .Ce dernier avait le visage tiré , fatigué et dans ses yeux je pouvais voir de l'inquiétude .

En le voyant je me suis crispée , que se passait-il ? J'aillais bientôt le savoir.

_- Les enfants , Carlisle et moi avons une excellente nouvelle . Edward a été accepté au conservatoire pour jeune prodige à New York , à la rentrée Edward ira donc dans cette nouvelle école en internat , il reviendra nous voir pendant les vacances , n'Est-ce pas une magnifique nouvelle ?_

Alice sautait telle une pile électrique , elle embrassait son frère le félicitait et programmait déjà une sortie shopping avec toute la famille pour refaire la garde robe d'Edward afin qu'il soit prêt pour la rentrée .

Moi , et bien moi j'étais comme paralysée , sous le choc , cela ne pouvait pas être possible , j'allais me réveiller , je faisais un horrible cauchemar .

Edward , ma seule raison qui me pousse a avoir la tête hors de l'eau , sans lui je ne serais plus que légume .

_-Bella ? Bella ? BELLA !!!!_

Edward m'appelait , il posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra

_-Bella , ma puce , je pars seulement dans 3 mois , cela nous laisse du temps pour être tout les deux .Ne t'en fait pas , tu verras , tu te feras plein de nouveau amis dans ta nouvelle école et je reviendrais pendant les vacances , tu ne verras pas le temps passé je te le promets ._

Il me souriait , c'est vrai je changeais d'école , j'étais en avance sur mes camarades de 2 ans , l'école dans laquelle j'avais été accepté était spécialisée pour les enfants comme moi .J'ai d'énorme facilité avec les langues et les mathématiques .

Je lui souriais en retour , mais mon sourire était bien faible , je ne pouvais pas y croire , je me levais et alla dans ma chambre qui était également celle d'Edward …

Je mettait enfermé dans notre salle de bain , je ne voulais pas y ressortir , on cognait à ma porte , mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir , je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille , j'étais dans mon monde , seule avec ma conscience qui me disait d'en finir , qui me disait que j'allais perdre une fois de plus la personne qui me tient le plus à cœur .

Si j'avais su , je l'aurais écouté cette conscience , j'en aurais fini avec ma vie , sa aurait été tellement plus simple pour tout le monde .

Je me suis endormie dans la baignoire , tremblant et pleurant . Pourtant le lendemain je me réveillais dans mon lit , bordé et en pyjama …

Je me levais et découvrit que la porte de la salle de bain était démontée .Ca ,c'est Carlisle je me dis . Je descendis dans la cuisine pour y trouver tout le monde assis en train de prendre le petit déjeuner …

Je m'assis , buvais le bol de lait et le verre de jus d'orange que m'avais préparé Esmée .Personne ne parlais … Je remontais dans ma chambre et me recouchais ..et je pleurais encore et encore .Je me rendormis en sentant une présence dans mon lit , Edward , je l'aurais reconnu parmi tous

Les jours passaient , les semaines passaient , et les 3 mois furent passé , bien trop vite à mon gout .

On accompagnait tous Edward à l'aéroport où un de ses professeurs , qui habitait Seattle , partait avec lui …

**Fin du flash back**

Bip , bip , bip , bip , je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre ce bruit , où étais-je ? Que c'était-il passé ? Je ne m'en rappelais plus , et d'un coup , je me suis vu à l'aéroport à crier , à demander à Edward de ne pas partir que jamais je n'y arriverais sans lui , et après se fut se trou noir ….

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues et finissaient sur l'oreiller .Ce dernier fut vite trempé .

Quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre . Esmée . Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et s'assis sur mon lit en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient toujours

- O_ù suis-je ?_

_- Tu es à l'hôpital ma chérie , ne t'inquiète pas ._

_- Edward , je veux voir Edward …._

_- Ma chérie , tu sais bien qu'il est parti à New York . Tu nous à vraiment fais peur , tu as perdu connaissance . Edward était paniqué , il ne voulait plus partir , il nous disait qu'il ne pouvait pas te laisser seule .._

Ce fus trop pour moi , Edward voulait resté avec moi mais ils l'avaient tout de même envoyé la bas , pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ca me rendait si malheureuse . Je n'avais décidément pas ma place dans cette famille , là , je l'avais bien compris

Je me suis tournée dans le lit pour être dos à Esmée . Je me sentais rejeté par ceux que je pensais être comme ma famille

_-Ma chérie , c'était devenu trop intime entre toi et Edward , vous être grand maintenant , vous n'avez plus à dormir dans le même lit , nous t'avons remis tes affaire dans ton ancienne chambre , nous l'avons aménager avec un grand lit , un nouveau bureau et un ordinateur relié à internet .Nous voulions te faire une surprise …_

Je pleurais , encore , en silence , je voulais qu'on me laisse seule , je ne voulais plus parlé avec eux , jamais , je rabattis les couvertures sur ma tête pour faire comprendre à Esmée que je voulais qu'elle parte . Elle dut le comprendre et me dit qu'elle allait dire à Carlisle que je m'étais réveillé.

J'aurais dû écouter ma conscience il y a 3 mois . J'aurais dû en finir . J'aurais rejoins mes parents , j'aurais été heureuse ,enfin … J'avais 10 ans et j'en avais déjà marre de la vie , j'avais déjà eu mon compte de malchance et j'avais déjà vécu assez d'horreur , je ne pouvais en supporter plus , je sombrais de nouveau ….

**Pendant ce temps la dans le bureau de Carlisle**

Esmée venait de quitter la chambre de Bella . Bella l'avait rejeté , elle ne savait pas pourquoi , le contre coup peut être ..

Toc toc ..

_-Entrez _

Carlisle était assis sur le divan de son bureau .Esmée entra et s'effondra sur son mari , elle pleurait , elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu Bella , qui est pour elle comme sa propre fille .

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Mon dieu Esmée pourquoi pleures tu ?_

_-Car..Carlisle , Bell … Bella vient de se réveiller …_

_-C'est magnifique ! On va pouvoir la ramener à la maison !_

_-Elle m'a rejeté Carlisle ! Je lui ai dis ou étais Edward et qu'on lui avait refait sa nouvelle chambre pour qu'elle s'y installe seule mais lorsqu'elle m'a entendu elle s'est tournée et quand j'ai voulu lui parler elle a rabattu la couverture sur la tête , elle ne voulait pas que je reste ! Mon dieu Carlisle j'ai tellement peur , je ne veux pas qu'elle se renferme plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà , je ne veux pas la perdre , qu'est-ce qu'on va faire , mon dieu .._

_-Shuut calme toi ,tout va bien se passer , ne t'inquiète pas , allons la voir ._

**De retour dans la chambre de Bella **

J'étais bien , j'avais cette impression de légèreté , comme si je flottais dans les airs .Je sentais que l'on me secouait ,qu'on m'appelait mais je ne voulais pas répondre , je voyais un long tunnel noir avec une lumière blanche au bout , elle m'attirait , m'appelait ….

_-Vite on la perd _

Je voulais partir , je ne faisais rien pour rester , je me sentais tellement bien mais d'un coup une voix , j'aurais pus la reconnaitre n'importe où , celle de ma mère …

_-Bella , je t'en supplies ne nous rejoint pas ,tu as tellement à vivre encore , tu es jeune , tu dois vivre , vivre pour nous , je sais que se sera dur pour toi , mais de là haut , nous veillons sur toi .Fais demi tour tant que tu en as la possibilité .Pars , nous prendrons soin de toi , je t'aime ma fille , je suis fière de toi …_

Doucement ,je suis reparti dans ce long tunnel noir , m'éloignant de la lumière blanche . J'entendais d'autre voix , de faibles murmures

_-Bella ma chérie , reviens je t'en pris , reviens , ne nous laisse pas …_

_- Esmée , elle est en vie , sa va aller _

Je voulais leur dire qu'ils avaient des enfants bien à eux a s'occuper , qu'ils ne s'occupent plus de moi , je ne voulais pas de leur pitié ou de leur compassion , je voulais mourir mais après avoir entendu ma mère je n'ai pas pus , j'étais trop faible .

Quelques jours plus tard , après mettre reposée et assuré que je ne risquais rien , on m'a enlevé tous les tubes qui me sortaient des bras , perfusions et autres ….

Je ne parlais qu'aux infirmières , je ne voulais plus parler ni a Carlisle , ni a Esmée , je me sentais trahi…

Malgré que je ne parle pas , Esmée me parlait , me disait qu'Edward prenait de mes nouvelles tous les jours .

Une semaine après je pus sortir de l'hôpital , je suis retournée à la maison , je ne parlais toujours a personnes , mes journées étaient toutes les mêmes , je ne sortais jamais , je ne voulais pas , je restais dans ma chambre , j'en sortais pour me laver et manger .Au fil du temps , Edward appelait tous les 2 jours , et ces coups de téléphone on commencé à s'espacer .

Moi , je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon mutisme chaque jours ….

* * *

Si cela interesse quelqu'un pour corriger mes fautes d'ortho , je prends volontière !


	4. Chapitre 4

* * *

**Bonjour à tous !**

**voici le chapitre 4 !**

**merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews**

**un grand merci a Joannie01 qui me relit !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : ma renaissance

Edward était parti il y a 1 mois , demain s'était la rentrée , j'allais dans une nouvelle école , j'allais me faire de nouveaux amis , enfin des amis tout cours , je n'en ai jamais eu …

Je ne parlais toujours pas , mes parents adoptifs me parlaient , essayaient de me faire parler , je souriais , c'est tout.

Jamais , jamais ça ne pourra être de nouveau comme avant , ils m'ont trahi , Edward m'a trahi en partant, et Alice , parlons en d'Alice , elle s'occupe avec ces amis , elle ne se préoccupe plus de moi , elle s'en est lassé et tant mieux pour moi devrais-je dire ….

La rentrée , ou comment me faire pleurer une fois de plus…

Nous étions un mardi , un mardi qui aurait put être comme les autres , sauf que c'était la rentrée .

Esmée m'a accompagné jusqu'aux portes de l'école

_**-Bonne journée ma chérie , tout va bien se passer , je viendrais te chercher ce soir . Je t'aime , à ce soir! **_

Je suis rentrée dans l'enceinte de l'école , tous étaient trop beau , trop grand , trop luxueux , je ne me sentais pas à ma place . Je regardais les élèves passer .Les petites filles étaient belles , blondes , peau blanche sans défauts , bref de vrai poupée , Alice aurait été folle de joie de les voir , elles étaient toutes habillée à la mode . Au loin je voyais des adolescentes assises sur les bancs avec un tas de garçons autour . Je les observais , j'ai sus par la suite qu'elles étaient les pompoms girls du collège .Si je devais décrire leurs tenues je dirais vulgaire : mini jupe et chemisier blanc bien trop court et transparent à mon gout ….Les garçons semblaient en admiration devant elles.

Revenons à mes moutons , je marchais dans le couloir pour aller à ma salle de cours pour la journée . Je rentrais , et m'assis au dernier rang à coté de la fenêtre et du radiateur .Les élèves ont commencés à rentrer petit à petit , tous étaient très bien habillés . A coté de moi ,s'est assis un garçon au teint mat et long cheveux noir .Il semblait comme moi, totalement perdu . Il portait un jean délavé et troué ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir , ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu roi . Il avait des marques sur les bras et les poignets , je me demandais bien se qu'il lui arrivait , bizarrement , j'avais l'impression de me voir en lui , on dirait qu'il avait vécu autant de malheur que moi .

_**-Salut ! Je m'appelle Jacob ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Jake si tu veux ! **_

Il me faisait un énorme sourire , j'avais envie de me perdre dans l'océan de ses yeux .On pouvait y voir tous ces sentiments défilés .En dernier j'y cru voir courage , peur et rejet …Avait-il peur que je le rejette?

Je l'aurais fait en tant normal mais là , je ne voulais pas . J'avais trouvé mon double masculin , j'étais persuadé qu'il allait être mon ami .

Je lui tendis ma main .

_**-Bonjour , moi c'est Bella , enchantée de te connaitre .**_

Il me sera la main .

Le professeur entra et fit l'appel .

La journée se passait bien , j'avais un nouvel ami , les autres nous regardaient de haut , se croyant supérieur à nous .

Je m'en fichais , je me sentais bien , c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois .Le midi j'ai raconté mon histoire à Jacob . Lui m'a raconté la sienne …

_**-Tu sais Bella , tu as de la chance , tu as une famille qui t'aime et qui prend soin de toi . Néanmoins je comprend parfaitement pourquoi tu le leur reparles plus , je n'aurais pas eu une autre attitude que la tienne.**_

_**J'ai perdu ma mère a 3 ans . Mes sœurs sont partis s'installer à New York il y a 5 ans . Dès qu'elles furent partis mon père a commencé à boire . 1 ans après , il était alcoolique et passait sa colère sur moi . Au départ il me disputait juste , criait fort puis il a commencé à me frapper , d'abord une claque puis ça a empiré . Il m'attachait et me battait , me donnant des coup de ceinture , plus je pleurais plus je recevais des coups , j'avais mal , très mal . Je n'allais plus à l'école mais cette année je suis rentré ici en internat ,ainsi je ne le verrais que le week end mais j'ai peur qu'il me fasse encore plus de mal .**_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout cela mais je me sens bien .**_

Jacob pleurait , et je pleurais avec lui .Sa vie était encore pire que la mienne , jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'on puisse faire du mal à un enfant .

J'ai passé ma journée avec Jacob , je riais beaucoup , ça me faisait du bien, ça faisait bien trop longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça . Vint l'heure de partir , Jacob me pris dans ces bras et me fis un bisous sur la joue .

Esmée , qui n'avait rien manqué de ce spectacle avec le sourire aux lèvres .Elle me demanda comment s'est passé ma journée mais je ne répondis toujours pas .

Edward a appelé ce soir la , il voulait me parler , j'ai refusé …

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement .C'était le week end et j'avais peur , peur pour Jacob , peur que son père lui fasse du mal , peur qu'il ne revienne pas , peur de me retrouver encore toute seule .

Le lundi en arrivant à l'école je vis Jacob au loin , au moins il était bien , Esmée et Carlisle était venu m'accompagné à l'école .Jacob avança vers moi et me pris dans ces bras .

Il avait un œil noir , des marque encore plus prononcé sur les bras et les poignées , et du sang séché dans son dos . Carlisle le remarqua et voulu absolument ausculté Jacob . Il l'emmena à l'hôpital avec moi sur les talons car je n'avait pas voulu laisser Jacob . Carlisle appela les services sociaux pour leur signaler un cas de maltraitance sur enfant .Jacob allait partir en famille d'accueil et ne pas revenir à l'école car elle était bien trop loin , il fallait que je fasse quelque chose .

Mon cerveau était en ébullition , mais je ne trouvais pas , je ne savais pas quoi faire , alors j'ai pleuré …

_**-Jake stp , ne part pas , ne me laisse pas toi aussi , reste avec moi je t'en supplie , tu es mon seul rayon de soleil …**_

Je pleurais encore et encore , j'étais épuisé . Carlisle m'a murmurer à l'oreille :

_**- Bella , Si Jacob est d'accord , il va venir avec nous , tu veux ? **_

Je regardais Jacob en l'implorant d'accepter l'offre de Carlisle .

_**-Je suis d'accord mais je veux resté en internat à l'école si cela ne vous dérange pas .Votre offre me touche beaucoup .Merci .Je tiens beaucoup à Bella , je n'aurais pas voulu la quitter.**_

Ainsi donc Jacob vint chez nous le Week end .J'avais un nouvel ami , un confident .Je ne me sentais plus seule , Jacob était là , je ne parlais toujours qu'avec lui mais peu à peu je m'ouvrais aux autres .Sans lui jamais je ni serais arrivé . Je lui en étais très reconnaissante .

Esmée lui avait aménagé notre ancienne salle de jeu , il avait un petit nid douiller .

L'école se passait bien , j'étais toujours avec Jacob , on était tous les deux dans notre bulle . On était bien .Peu à peu , j'arrivais à oublier la « trahison » d'Edward , Esmée , Carlisle et d'Alice .

Je reprenais gout à la vie …

* * *

**Voici quelques précisions pour la suite :**

**-Je pars en vacances en allemagne , je serais d'en l'incapacité d'écrire ou de posté **

**-Je pars ensuite travailler plusieurs mois a 800 km de chez moi , je n'aurais plus qu'ionternet à partir de mon telephone .Donc plus de chapitre jusqu'a ce que j'ai mon ordinateur portable , j'en suis désolée..**

**Néanmoins , la fic n'est pas abandonné loin de la !!**

**A bientot **


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Hello !!**_

_**me revoilà après plus de 2 mois , mais je suis en avance sur mes prévisions ^^**_

_**merci a ****Joannie01 qui me relitet merci pour les reviews **_

_******a bientot  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : le revoir **

**Petit rappel : Alice 13 ans ,Bella 12 ans , Edward 11 ans**

Dans quelques jours nous étions en vacances pour noël . Tout le monde avait pris ses marques avec Jacob qui restait avec nous le week-end j'avais pris une ancienne habitude celle d'aller dormir avec Jacob , avant c'était avec Edward mais maintenant qu'il était parti …bref !

Je parlais un peu plus quand septembre , quelques phrases par ci par là , grâce à Jacob encore , j'avais fait d'énormes progrès .Cependant avec Alice c'était toujours pareil , elle n'avait pas accepté Jacob , allez savoir pourquoi …

Edward devait revenir pour les vacances de noël , je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir j'allais le revoir , il n'était pas revenu depuis la rentrée scolaire , depuis j'avais également grandi et cela toujours grâce a Jacob , j'était très proche de lui .

L'école se passait relativement bien , Jake étant toujours avec moi , personne nous approchais et on approchait personne , nous étions dans notre petite bulle , je le quittais le soir et rentrait directement chez moi , enfin chez les Cullen en bus , je me faisais très petite de peur de subir les foudres de Tanya , cette fille que j'avais vu la première journée et qui était la parfaite petite fille , blonde , sportive , pompoms girl , dès qu'elle le pouvais elle se moquait de moi , j'évitait de l'écouter mais se qu'elle disait me blessait à chaque fois.

Nous étions le dernier jour de cours , je devais rentrer en bus seule se soir , car Carlisle allait chez les Black récupérer le reste des affaires personnelles de Jacob .

J'allais m'asseoir dans le fond du bus , malheureusement pour moi , Tanya et ses troupes sont venu me voir ..

_-Tiens tiens mais qui voila !! La petite surdouée orpheline ! Hoo mais ne fait pas cette tête la ! On sait tous que Jacob et toi êtes des pièces rapportées d'ailleurs , surtout quand on voit la beauté de la famille Cullen , il faudrait êtes aveugle pour voir que vous avez pas la même classe qu'eux !!_

_- Allez les filles allons plus loin sa pus ici !!_

Je pleurais en silence , que répondre à ça ? Je sais que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde , que je suis spéciale , je l'ai toujours su , mais là elle avait raison , jamais je ne serais heureuse ,c'était mon destin , pourtant un jour ma chance à tournée et cela plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru à cette époque ….

* * *

J'arrivais chez les Cullen en pleurant à chaude larmes , Esmée devait être parti chercher Edward avec Alice à l'aéroport , Carlisle était avec Jacob . J'étais donc seule dans la maison , j'étais très mal , j'avais qu'une envie , mourir , partir rejoindre mes parents , encore, il y a 3 ans j'avais déjà pensé à me suicider , là, le moment était venu je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion d'être seule .

Je rentrais rapidement allais chercher une bouteille d'eau , ouvrais l'armoire a pharmacie et en sorti tous les médicaments possible que je pouvais avaler .

Je montais dans ma chambre dans ma chambre , pris une feuille blanche vierge et commença à écrire

_« Jacob ,Mon ami , mon confident , ta rencontre a été une vrai lumière dans ma vie , tu m'as redonné un peu de joie de vivre , tu es un ange descendu du ciel , prend soin de toi , tu le mérite tu es quelqu'un de bien , je t'aime tellement ._

_Esmée , tu as été une merveilleuse mère pour moi malgré les apparences ._

_Carlisle , merci de tout mon cœur pour tout se que tu as fais , je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier ._

_Alice , je sais que tu ne m'aime pas , mais je le comprends ._

_Edward , tu auras été tout pour moi , j'aurais aimé que jamais tu ne partes et que tout reste comme avant , mais malheureusement le destin en a décidé autrement , tu es parti et tu va faire ta vie ailleurs , tu le mérite , tu es un virtuose du piano , je sais que ta carrière est toutes tracée pour toi et que tu deviendra quelqu'un de célèbre et de respecter dan ton métier , je t'a…_

_Ce que vous en pensez ne pourrait rien y faire , je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous et je ne l'aurais jamais , j'aurais aimer que tout se passe autrement , surtout prenez soin de Jacob ne l'abandonner pas comme je vais le faire_

_Bella Swan…accessoirement Cullen »_

J'ai pris la lettre et je l'ai déposer sur la petite table à coté de mon lit , je pris les médicaments et commençais à les avaler . Voila il ne me restait plus qu'a attendre la fin , pourtant , je n'avais pas prévu ce qui allez suivre .

_**POV Edward**_

Je venais de prendre l'avion qui me ramènerait chez moi , j'allais revoir Bella , ma Bella ,j'avais qu'une envi c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer aussi fort que je le pouvais , elle me manquait tant , j'avais des nouvelles grâce à ma famille , elle ne voulait plus me parler , je la comprenais , j'étais parti , je l'avais abandonné ,je m'en voulais tant …j'espère pouvoir m'expliqué avec elle pendant les vacances .

Enfin , l'avion a atterri , je pars chercher mes bagages et rejoins le hall ou au loin je voit ma mère avec Alice , qu'elle a grandi en si peu de temps , elle va devenir une belle jeune fille plus tard .

Je cours vers ma mère et me jette dans ses bras, elle m'a tant manqué , je vois ma grande sœur rire et se moquer de moi , pourtant je la prends également dans mes bras et elle me murmure à l'oreille pour que je sois le seul à entendre

-_je suis heureuse de te revoir crapule , tu m'a manqué _

On pleurait tous les 3 . On a pris la route pour rentré à la maison ,j'avais hâte , encore une heure de trajet et je serais de retour et je pourrais revoir Bella , mes parents m'on dit également qu'un enfant venais habiter avec nous également , il avait l'âge de Bella et qu'il s'appelait Jacob , ils m'ont également appris que c'était grâce a lui que Bella reprenait gout à la vie , je voulais lui dire merci .

Enfin la maison était en vue , je descendis rapidement de la voiture et entrait dans la maison , elle était étrangement calme , je cherchais dans toutes les pièces de la maison Bella , et la trouva sur son lit en train de dormir néanmoins, c'est se que je pensais , je me penchais vers elle et c'est la que j'ai vu les boites de médicaments , j'ai commencé a paniquer je secouais Bella dans tous les sens mais rien , elle était comme morte et la l'horreur est parvenu à mon esprit !

_-MAMANNNNNNNN _


	6. chapitre 6 : It's an endless story

Bonjour à tous

je sais que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté , je n'ai pas pus avant ...le boulot , le boulot et le boulot encore ....

je vous mets ce chapitre et je m'excuse s'il y a encore pleins de fautes

Merci pour les reviews , certaines m'ont plus que fait plaisirs ( si c'est français )

bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : it's an endless story**_

**POV Esmée **

J'étais partis à l'aéroport avec Alice pour récupérer Edward qui revenait de New York pour les vacances de noël .J'allais enfin revoir mon petit garçon , enfin pas si petit que sa en effet il a 11 ans , qu'est-ce que grandit vite et ma petite Alice qui a 13 ans alala…

Enfin je vois Edward dans le hall avec sa valise et je le vois qui se jette dans mes bras et je me mets à pleurer . Alice rit mais elle est également émue , elle prend aussi Edward dans ses bras , c'est si bon de voir mes enfants enfin réuni .

Edward a hâte de revoir Bella mais j'ai assez peur de leurs réactions à tous les 2 …

Le trajet se passe relativement bien et dans un calme olympien .J'avais dis à Edward qu'on accueillait un jeune enfant de l'âge de Bella , que c' était sont seule ami et qu'il avait le même âge qu'elle , il voulait lui dire merci pour tout se qui faisait pour Bella.

Arrivé à la maison , Edward sauta de la voiture en direction du salon pour y chercher Bella , je descendais en riant avec Alice lorsque j'entendis un hurlement !

-MAMANNNNNNNN

J'accourais dans la maison pour voir se qui se passait , je trouvais Edward dans la chambre de Bella , il la secouait , j'allais le disputer mais quand j'ai vu qu'il pleurait et répétait sans cesse :

-Bella non Bella stp ne part pas

Tout de suite j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas , je me penchais vers le lit pour y voir des dizaines de boites de médicaments vide , aussitôt j'ai appelé les pompiers .

Ne panique pas Esmée , ne panique pas reste calme se n'est pas le moment ,me disait une petite voix dans ma tête , comment faire lorsque l'on a sous ses yeux une personne que l'on considère comme sa propre fille en train de mourir car elle a voulu se suicider ?

J'appelais Carlisle pour le prévenir qu'il fallait qu'il aille à l'hôpital aussi vite que possible , car en se moment il était avec Jacob .

-Dr Cullen , j'écoute

- Chéri ,snif , c'est ..c'est Bella , elle a fait une tentative de suicide , on vient juste de la trouvé , les pompier et l'ambulance vont arriver dans quelques secondes , Carlisle j'ai peur .

-Quoi ?? Non pas possible ! c'est pas vrai , Esmée , je m'occupe de tous , je vais au plus vite à l'hôpital avec Jake attendre l'ambulance et je m'occuperais d'elle , en espérant qu'elle tienne jusque là.

-Mer..merci , je les entends qui arrive , je te laisse .

J'allais ouvrir aux pompiers et aux secouristes .Très vite Bella fut prise en charge et transporté dans l'ambulance , je ne pouvais pas monter avec elle car j'avais mes 2 autres enfants , un pompier me dit que nous sommes arrivés juste à temps . L'ambulance fait route sirène en marche , je les suis avec ma voiture et mes 2 enfants …

Comment en sommes nous arrivé la !!Il y a quelques mois j'avais déjà crus la perdre , puis elle a rencontré Jacob , elle semblait déjà aller mieux mais je me rends compte que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne .Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?? J'étais tellement énervé que je serrais le volant de ma voiture au point que mes jointures blanchissent ..

Après avoir trouvé une place sur le parking de l'hopital , je courrais avec les enfants en direction des urgences , Bella avait été pris en charge , et pour mon plus grand plaisir par mon mari d'après se que Jacob me disait , je savais qu'il allait tout faire pour que Bella reste en vie .

Plusieurs heures passèrent et toujours aucunes nouvelles . Alice s'était assoupie sur une de ses chaises en plastique totalement inconfortable .Edward ,lui, avait élu domicile sur le carrelage dos au mur , les yeux dans le vide , attendant comme moi un signe de vie pour Bella , du moins, temps que l'on ne voyait personne Bella était toujours parmi nous .Jake tournait comme un lion en cage mais fini par s'asseoir au coté d'Alice et de s'endormir la tête sur son épaule .

2h après , Carlisle arriva , Edward s'était endormi également .

Je me levais de ma chaise avec hâte , Carlisle m'amena dans son bureau en disant à l'infirmière de garder un œil sur les enfants .

**POV Carlisle **

Cela faisait presque 6h que Bella était arrivé . Son cœur s'était arrêté 3 fois mais nous avons réussi à le faire repartir à chaque fois . Nous lui avons fait également un lavage de l'estomac , avec tout se qu'elle avait pris ,il est étonnant qu'elle soit toujours en vie .Après s'être enfin stabilisée ,je suis allé donner des nouvelles a ma femme et mes enfants , je les retrouvais dans la salle d'attente des urgences , les 2 petits étaient endormis ainsi que Jacob et Esmée était livide . Je l'emmenais dans mon bureau pour lui parler au calme .

Après lui avoir dit se que nous avions fait à Bella et son état , elle était soulagé , Bella vivrait , nous ne la laisseront plus jamais seule , en moins de 4 mois nous avions cru la perdre 2 fois , 2 fois de trop .

Esmée était rentrée avec les 3 enfants pour se reposer un peu .Bella ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures demain .Je n'étais pas de garde à l'hôpital mais je décidais d'y rester pour surveiller l'état de ma fille adoptive

**POV Edward**

Bella était à l'hôpital depuis hier soir , elle avait fait une tentative de suicide , je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et cette lettre , elle m'avait brisé le cœur

_Edward , tu auras été tout pour moi , j'aurais aimé que jamais tu ne partes et que tout reste comme avant , mais malheureusement le destin en a décidé autrement , tu es partis et tu vas faire ta vie ailleurs , tu le mérites , tu es un virtuose du piano , je sais que ta carrière est toute tracée pour toi et que tu deviendras quelqu'un de célèbre et de respecter dans ton métier , je t'a…_

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fini sa phrase ? _je t'a_ …

J'aurais du resté , ne pas partir loin d'elle je m'en mord les doigt maintenant , elle m'avait clairement remplacé par Jacob. Je l'avais retrouvé ce matin dans le lit de Bella à dormir avant , c'était ma place .

J'ai perdu tout ici en allant à NY mais la bas j'avais le piano , ma seule échappatoire …

Je repensais à se qu'elle a laisser pour Jacob

_Jacob ,Mon ami , mon confident , ta rencontre a été une vrai lumière dans ma vie , tu m__'as redonné un peu de joie de vivre , tu es un ange descendu du ciel , prend soin de toi , tu le mérite tu es quelqu'un de bien , je t'aime tellement _

Ca me fait tellement mal de penser à elle , elle me manque tellement , moi qui pensait la retrouver avec un grand sourire , je la retrouve pale comme la mort , elle a frôlé la mort , encore une fois .Mon dieu faite qu'elle reste parmi nous , je l'aime tant …

**POV Alice**

Bella est à l'hôpital , Bella est à l'hôpital , cette phrase n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête , si j'avais été gentille avec elle , si je ne m'intéressais pas qu'à ma petite personne et au garçon des voisins , si j'avais été la pour elle , peut-être n'aurait-elle pas avalé tous ses médicaments , quand elle reviendra je veux lui dire que je l'aime , que je ne la déteste pas , je veux lui dire que j'ai été trop égoïste pour penser qu'elle allait mal , j'avoue que j'étais jalouse qu'elle parte pour une école privée pour surdouée , moi je suis dans l'école publique de la ville .

Quand elle reviendra je me fait la promesse d'être la pour elle et de prendre soin d'elle.

**POV Jake**

Carlisle venait de recevoir un coup de téléphone d'Esmée , il semblait totalement désespéré .Après avoir raccroché nous prîmes rapidement le chemin de l'hôpital , Carlisle ne m'avait toujours pas dit se qu'il c'était passé , c'est en arrivant , que j'ai vu une ambulance arriver à toute vitesse devant les urgences où nous étions .

Tout de suite je pensais à Bella , Bella …Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé .

Esmée est arrivée peu après , elle m'a raconté se qui c'était passé .Moi qui était parti plus tôt avec Carlisle pour faire une surprise a Bella pour noël , j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir , en effet j'avais accepté la proposition des Cullen , j'allais habiter avec eux définitivement .

Plus de 6h après notre arrivé ,nous sommes rentrés chez nous , car maintenant c'était bel et bien chez moi

**POV Bella**

**Je ne savais où j'étais , au paradis , en enfer , ou encore vivante .Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour les autres on m'avait trouvé a tant …Et qui m'avait trouvé , deviné , Edward et oui encore Edward , il m'avait abandonné et la il me sauvait de la mort que j'aurai accueillie avec le plus grand bonheur.**

**Je sentais une main dans la mienne , trop grande pour être Alice ou encore Jacob , bien trop forte pour être Esmée , restait plus que Carlisle .j'en ai déduis que je me trouvais encore à l'hôpital , depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Je ne savais pas , j'essayais tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux .**

**Tout autour de moi était blanc , le plafond , les murs , les draps , et même Carlisle !**

**Je senti sa main resserrer la mienne , et tout en me regardant il me dit :**

**-Bella , il faut qu'on parle !**


End file.
